


Let's Rewrite The Stars

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Josie and Penelope, Josie is the one chasing after Penelope this time, Josie realizes how much she still loves Penelope, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, Penelope is in danger, Penelope returns, Posie is endgame, posie - Freeform, set after 1x14, worried Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Josie feels guilty and hurt because of Penelope leaving but the next day Penelope returns. In a way Josie would have never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another One Shot where Penelope returns to Salvatore School.
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Second friendly reminder: Penelope Park will come back, I just know it.
> 
> Third friendly reminder: My headcanon is that Jed and Penelope are cousins so don't be confused :) also Landon got never kidnapped.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

The brunette hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, her thoughts revolving around Penelope and the thing called Merge. However when M.G, who was walking next to her and was giving her silent treatment because he was blaming her for Penelope leaving, ran with his vampire speed to the common room, Josie was wide awake.

Especially the shouting coming from the common room caused her to get worried.

"Get Dad!", Josie ordered to Lizzie, who was walking behind her, talking with Hope but they had also stopped with the noises.

Hope followed Josie to the common room and the two witches couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

Landon was desperately trying to pull Rafael away from Jed. The new alpha was throwing punches at the former alpha. The werewolves surrounding them were cheering.

"You won't touch my brother ever again!", Rafael growled as he threw more punches against Jed, who didn't defend himself.

Jed locked his eyes with Josie.

He had spotted her in the crowd and he moved his cut lips but what he said was unclear because of the werewolves, who only got louder.

"Raf, stop!", Hope yelled and wanted to put a spell on the werewolf to stop him but someone else already did.

Rafael dropped down on Jed and he was unconscious thanks to Emma.

"Ms. Tig.", Jed said as he got up from the ground and Landon lead the unconscious Rafael away with Hope.

"You show here up after weeks and you..", Emma got interrupted when Jed slammed his fist down on the small table that was next to him.

"I am not here for myself!", Jed screamed his voice shaking because of anger and because he was fighting against his tears.

"Why are you here, Jed?", Alaric asked, who had arrived with Lizzie.

"Penelope.", Jed admitted and he looked from Alaric to Josie.

"Penelope is in trouble."

Josie's heart clenched with his words. 

-

"Wow. Am I the only one who didn't know that Jed and Penelope are cousins?", Kaleb asked Hope, M.G, Josie and Lizzie, who were standing with him in front of Alaric's office.

"I also didn't know.", Hope admitted.

"Same here.", Lizzie said.

M.G and Josie who were both thinking about Penelope remained silent.

"M.G, did you know?", Kaleb asked.

"Huh?", he asked.

"Did you know about Jed and Penelope being cousins?", Kaleb repeated his question.

"Is this what you seriously care about right now?", M.G asked him in disbelief.

Josie pushed herself away from the wall having enough of this conversation and despite being told to not enter the office, she pushed the door open.

The other four students followed the brunette inside. 

Jed was sitting on a chair across Alaric and had reached out his wrist to Emma.

"I told you to stay outside!", Alaric yelled.

"We are supernatural, Dr. Saltzman. We will listen to this conversation. One way or another.", Hope reminded him.

Josie looked at Dorian, who was in the corner of the room talking on the phone with someone and then she focused on Jed.

"Penelope and I used to have sleep overs at her place when we were little and our parents were still on good terms. Her mother always made me sleep in another room. Penelope knew how scared I was of the dark and she put a spell on me that allowed her to put messages that glowed on my wrist to make me feel better. The families fought, I moved away, we lost contact, reunited here, never spoke to each other but 2 hours ago after years this message appeared on my wrist."

Josie took a step forward and looked at what was written on Jed's wrist. 

HELP ME

Josie's hands were shaking as she rolled up her long sleeve and she also saw a message from Penelope on her left wrist. Penelope had put the spell on Josie when they were dating, to light up the brunette's mood with cute messages when she wasn't around.

"Josie also got a message.", M.G let the adults know because Josie wasn't able to speak.

She stared frozen at the message written across her wrist. 

I LOVE YOU, JOJO

"So, that is why last year you were always grinning at your wrist.", Lizzie realized.

Hope nudged Lizzie with her elbow, because now was not the time.

"Bad news.", Dorian's voice appeared, who had ended the phone call, 

"Penelope's parents let me know that Penelope never showed up at the airport in New Orleans. They will pay us a visit in a few hours."

"We have to find her!", Josie finally spoke and Lizzie's heart broke when she saw the tears in Josie's eyes.

"Kaleb and I will look around the school.", M.G volunteered and Kaleb nodded.

"No. I have a better idea.", Emma revealed, who had been pensive since a few minutes.

"Josie, give me your wrist. Jed, you too. Hope and Lizzie, I will need you to help me to cast the spell. Repeat after me. M.G and Kaleb, one of you has to catch Hope, in case she passes out when Lizzie siphones too much magic from her. It will be a difficult spell."

"I will do it.", Kaleb said.

Hope took Lizzie's hand and they were ready for the spell. 

Tears rolled down Josie's cheeks, her heart beating violently and the fear of Penelope getting hurt was killing her. 

Hope and Lizzie repeated Emma's words.

After a few seconds, Hope collapsed and Kaleb quickly caught her. Lizzie was about to ask what they just did when they all heard it.

Coughing.

M.G was the first one who spotted Penelope supporting herself with her hand against the wall while she continued to cough violently

Penelope's clothes were mud stained just like her hair and the way her face looked like right now made Josie want to set the entire world on fire.

Dried blood was under her nose and was also covering her lips and her chin. Her left eyebrow was still bleeding and there was a bruise around her left eye and her left cheek was also bruised.

"Peez!"

M.G rushed to Penelope with his vampire speed and he wanted to hug her but he hesitated when his hand brushed against Penelope's stomach and he felt it.

Blood.

M.G looked at his blood stained fingers and he looked scared at his other best friend. 

Penelope didn't even look at him. She was looking at Josie.

"Penelope!", M.G screamed alerted when Penelope collapsed, losing the support of the wall.

Finally the others and Josie, who were too shocked at the sight of other witch, reacted and rushed to Penelope.

"Penelope!"

The injured witch saw many people surrounding her and she heard many people calling her name . But she only focused on Josie, who had grabbed her face carefully and was sobbing violently.

Penelope felt the urge to wipe her tears and she lifted her hand despite the pain but her hand dropped and then she passed out.


	2. Shocking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 
> 
> I am overwhelmed by the response whew.
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Second friendly reminder: Penelope Park will come back, I just know it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> PS: Like I announced on Twitter, When I Close My Eyes Marta stans make some noise

Penelope opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was the pain in the back of her head. The witch made a sound that confirmed her pain when she felt pain in general, almost covering her whole body. 

Penelope blinked when she realized she didn't know where she was. Another groan escaped Penelope's lips as she sat up in the bed and she looked around. 

The room looked empty and Penelope would have never thought she was somehow associated with it when she spotted her nightlight on the nightstand that was next to the bed.

The nightlight no one knew about, except the servant of the Park family named Marta, who was like a mother for Penelope and had taken 8 years old Penelope's fear of the darkness serious and had bought her the nightlight.

Penelope figured out fast that also a second person seemed to know about her fear. 

The sleeping brunette that had her head rested on the edge of the matress. Her knees were on the ground and were pulled up to her stomach.

Penelope didn't know why but she had to smile, or at least what her hurting lips allowed her, at the sight of the stranger.

Penelope spotted the grey cardigan on the chair next to the nightstand and when she reached out for it, she grimaced her pain.

The raven haired witch had no idea what was going on or who this girl was. All Penelope knew was, that she didn't want her to get cold. 

Penelope wrapped the cardigan around Josie and Josie stirred. 

Penelope smiled again when sleepy brown eyes looked up to her. Josie lifted her head up before Penelope could blink again.

"You are awake! Are you in pain?"

"Let's say that I refuse to look in the mirror since I can guess that the view won't be pretty."

"I was so scared to lose you.", Josie admitted, her voice cracked as she took Penelope's hand.

Penelope glanced at their hands, studied Josie's face and Josie expected her to lean in and kiss her but instead of it Penelope spoke.

"Who are you?"

-

"Dr. Saltzman, this is Marta Alvarez, she is the servant of the Park family and is the one who let me knew about Penelope and her powers. Bascially the reason Penelope came to our school. Marta, this is Dr. Saltzman, the headmaster of the Salvatore School.", Emma introduced Alaric and Marta to each other, who were inside of her office right now.

"Where is Penelope? She is alive, right?", Marta asked worried.

Alaric nodded.

"She is injured but she will get better."

Marta exhaled as if the weight of her shoulders were lifted off.

"Where are Mr. And Mrs. Park? Didn't they come with you?", Alaric asked.

Marta wasn't able to answer that question. It still felt not real to her.

"They got 3 hours ago into a car accident.", Emma revealed, who had contacted Marta for Penelope and Marta, who had found out about the car accident in the news had informed her what had happened to Penelope's parents.

"They died.", she added.

"I talked with Matt Donovan. He will send someone to deliver Penelope's suitcase.", Dorian announced, who had just ended a phone call.

"They found the car that picked up Penelope from the school, chauffeur Sebastian was found inside of it..he is dead."

The adults heard how someone gasped in front of the door and Emma opened it, revealing Josie in front of it, who was trying not to cry with what she had just heard.

"I don't want to add more pain to this situation but..it's Penelope. She doesn't remember me.", Josie said.

-

After three attempts and despite Josie telling her to not move, Penelope had managed to get up from the bed and to walk to the mirror. 

The only emotion that appeared on Penelope's face as she watched her beat up self in the mirror was, when she looked at her hair. 

Her short hair.

Her short hair for which Josie was responsible.

Shocked, Penelope touched her hair. 

"What the fuck?", Penelope said again.

The first time she had used 'What the fuck?' was when Josie hadn't answered her question, had only told her to not move and had stormed out of the room.

The door opened and Penelope turned her head. Marta smiled carefully at Penelope, not sure if she knew who she was, as she entered the room and Josie followed her inside.

"Marta, thank god!", Penelope sighed in relief and hugged the woman, who was the closest thing to a mother for her since her mother had never shown her love.

Marta put her arms around Penelope and blinked the tears away, her heart feeling already heavy for the dead parents and when she had seen Penelope's face, the pain increased.

Josie and Marta exchanged a look over Penelope's shoulder, both thinking the same.

Penelope had always told them about each other but meeting like this wasn't what they had wanted.

"Did you and I get a hair cut at the same time? How did you convince me?", Penelope asked when she seperated from Marta and noticed her short hair.

Josie averted her gaze on the floor, remembering the night she had burned off Penelope's long hair.

Penelope looked from the silent Marta to Josie.

"Who is that girl?", Penelope asked the servant in spanish.

"I am Josie. Josie Saltzman.", Josie answered, who didn't know a single word in spanish but Penelope's body language had translated the question.

Penelope looked pensive as if she was trying to figure out if she was supposed to know Josie.

"Penelope..", Marta began.

"I know you are confused but what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the car and Sebastian was driving me to Mystic Falls to this Salvation Boarding School."

"Salvatore.", Josie corrected.

Penelope glanced at her and she focused on Marta again.

"Marta, what is going on? Where am I?"

"You are at Salvatore School right now. We are inside of your dorm. You have been a student since last year february."

"L-last year?", Penelope stuttered, her brain trying to process the information.

"You lost your memory.", Josie revealed, causing Penelope to look at her again.

-

M.G and Lizzie hurried to Josie when she entered her dorm.

"How did Peez react to her parents' death? Is she okay? I am ready for my jokes and anything else to make her feel better.", M.G rambled.

Lizzie was the one who noticed how tensed up Josie was.

"Jo?", she carefully called her twin sister.

"She doesn't know yet. She doesn't know me.", Josie revealed, her voice shaking.

"What?", M.G asked.

"She lost her memory! She doesn't remember Salvatore School! Only what was before!", Josie cried out and Lizzie wrapped her arms around her when Josie's knees gave in, having no more strength to hold herself up.

"Josie..Jo, it's okay. You will make Penelope remember everything. And we will help you. You are not alone.", Lizzie assured.

"Lizzie is right. We will help you and I am sure that Penelope remembers you somehwere deep inside of her. Peez would forget her own name instead of your name!", M.G agreed.

-

"Dad, Penelope told me about the merge before she left. What is it?"

Alaric looked up from the book he was reading, to see Josie, who was standing in the door of his office.

"Don't worry about it right now, honey. Focus on Penelope. Mom and I will focus on the merge. Okay?"

Josie wanted to protest but she was also worried about Penelope. 

Josie nodded, went to Penelope's suitcase she spotted next to Alaric's desk, grabbed it and left the office.

"Penelope? What about her? She is supposed to be here in a few hours. Wait, she told Josie about the merge?!", Caroline's voice appeared, from the phone that was lying on Alaric's desk.

"Penelope is still in Mystic Falls. She got attacked Caroline.", Alaric sighed and then he told her the rest of what had happened.

-

"Do you have questions? I will try to answer them.", Marta broke the silence around Penelope and her.

"What happened to me? How did I end up like this?", Penelope asked, who hated it to be stuck in bed but Marta watched her like a hawk and insisted she needed to rest because she hadn't fully recovered yet.

"No one knows.", Marta sighed.

"Do Mom and Dad know that I am injured?"

"I didn't tell them yet. They are in Belgium right know to expand the company to Europe.", Marta half lied.

The company thing was true but they were dead now in New Orleans.

Penelope, who was clueless, was sure her parents wouldn't have come here even if they knew what had happened to her. 

The same parents, who had left their 7 years old daughter at home with fever.

Little Penelope had begged for her parents to Marta, who was taking care of the sick child, while Sierra and Eric Park were at a dinner with business partners. Marta's call to Sierra got answered with "When we return home she should be asleep." and that was it.

"What?! And they didn't ask me to go with them?!"

"They did but you declined.", Marta lied.

She was the only one who knew Penelope had accepted to move to Belgium only to meet up there with Caroline and to find a cure for the merge. This spring break a big fight had errupted between Penelope and her mother named Sierra, who were already on bad terms and Sierra asking..no actually demanding from Penelope to move with them to Belgium, had made it worse. 

However Penelope had changed her mind, when she saw that Josie still remained selfless despite trying for months to make her selfish and she had accepted to move to Europe.

For Josie and Lizzie and then she was supposed to meet up with Caroline and to find the cure of the merge.

"Really? And Sierra just accepted it?", Penelope snickered, knowing how stubborn the woman, who had given birth to her was.

Penelope calling her mother by her name only clarified that they were on really bad terms.

"You fought against her. You did everything to stay at this school.", Marta explained.

"But why?"

The reason knocked on Penelope's open door.

"Can I come in?", Josie asked shyly with Penelope's suitcase in her other hand.

Penelope only stared at Josie but Marta nodded.

"I am staying at a hotel near the school.", Marta told Penelope while she rose from the chair next to her bed and Penelope was staring at Josie.

"I will visit you tomorrow again. If you need me, I am one call away."

Josie smiled when Marta and Penelope hugged, admiring the mother daughter bond between them. It reminded her of her relationship with Caroline. 

Josie was taken aback when Marta also pulled her in a warm hug.

"I trust you with Penelope. I know you are good for her.", Marta whispered in Josie's ear. 

Penelope and Josie were alone when the door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like me including Marta in this Posie fanfic too? 
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	3. Everything Is Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 3.
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Second friendly reminder: Penelope Park will come back, I just know it.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Josie pushed Penelope's suitcase and stopped it in front the empty wardrobe, feeling Penelope's eyes on her.

"What are you doing?"

"Unpacking your stuff.", Josie explained as she looked over her shoulder to Penelope.

"Yeah, my stuff.", Penelope pointed out and Josie's heart broke, realizing she didn't trust her.

Penelope saw how Josie's face fell and she sighed.

"Look, Marta seems to like you and you really don't seem like a bad person.."

Penelope paused and she grinned.

"You are actually really cute."

Josie blushed with Penelope's words.

"But I don't know you..who are you?", Penelope asked with crossed arms and with her head titled.

"I am Josie. I told you that earlier.", Josie reminded her as she sat down on the chair next to the nightstand and faced Penelope.

"Okay, Josie. What is your deal with me? Are you a friend?"

"I am your ex girlfriend.", Josie sighed.

"Oh.", Penelope only said.

Josie expected the raven haired witch to ask her to leave.

"But you and I seem to not be on bad terms?", Penelope asked instead.

"We are complicated. You were the one who dumped me. You told me I wasn't what you wanted."

"Yet you care about me.", Penelope pointed out.

"And I don't know you but I know that I lied. Even though I hate lies. However something tells me that you were all that I have ever wanted."

Josie was happy with hearing this from Penelope.

"Interesting.", Penelope added with a smile and got pensive.

Penelope's eyes flickered to her nightlight and Josie followed her eyes.

"You asked me to throw it away the morning we got together. We cuddled the entire night and you didn't need the light. You told me that I was enough and that me holding you made you feel safe despite darkness. I made you believe, I threw it away but I kept it in my dorm. I just couldn't do it.", Josie told Penelope.

"How did we get together?", Penelope asked curiously.

"No more spoilers. I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"You will have to wait and see, Miss Park.", Josie smiled.

Penelope wanted to say something but she started coughing. Josie moved away from the chair, grabbed the watter bottle next to the nightlight and sat down on the bed.

Josie helped Penelope to drink and Penelope calmed down from her coughing attack.

"Do you know why I look like I got run over by a truck?"

Josie, who had closed the watter bottle after Penelope finished drinking, bit her bottom lip. Should she tell Penelope? But then again, Josie also didn't know much and a little information wouldn't harm her ex girlfriend.

"You got attacked. That is all I know."

Penelope let her eyes wander over Josie's face and then she leaned forward, put her her fingers under Josie's chin and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Did you cry for me?"

Josie realized how puffy her eyes must look.

"Yes, I did."

Josie's heart melted when Penelope caressed with her thumb over her chin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", Josie asked, who couldn't figure out what was going on in Penelope's mind.

"I am trying to remember your beautiful face.", Penelope explained.

"But the more I look at you, I just want to kiss you.", Penelope admitted.

Josie breath hitched and she blinked nervously.

"I mean in movies or tv shows people remember some memories when they kiss someone...but would it work?", Josie stammered.

"There is only one way to find out, JoJo."

Penelope looked confused at Josie who smiled brightly at her.

"What?"

"You called me JoJo! It is your nickname for me!", Josie yelled happily.

"Oh...it's just slipped out of my mouth without thinking."

Penelope removed her thumb from Josie's chin and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her suitcase.

"Wait....Marta told me I fought with my parents to stay here for you when they demanded from me to go with them to Belgium...then what is this suitcase?"

Penelope turned her questioning eyes to Josie.

"Well I don't know what Marta knows but, you uh..you left. I was the reason."

"So, I left school because of you and then I got attacked?", Penelope concluded.

"Seems like the universe wants us to not live in seperate countries.", Penelope added and she smirked.

"Don't say that!", Josie scolded her.

"If it had prevended you from getting hurt I would have done anything to convince you to stay."

"So, you didn't convince me?"

"No, I didn't.", Josie confirmed, the guilt was crushing her.

"My head hurts.", Penelope mumbled exhausted.

"I am sorry. That was too much. I talked too much.", Josie apologized.

"Maybe we should stop talking? At least for a while."

Penelope felt her heart skip faster, when she cupped Josie's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Josie closed her eyes and was ready to kiss Penelope for an enternity to bring back her memories.

And maybe Josie wanted to kiss Penelope because she missed her.

Penelope tried her best to ignore the pain, as she continued to move her lips against Josie but she whimpered after she pushed Josie gently down on the matress and followed her, their lips never seperating.

"Fuck!", Penelope groaned as she pressed her hand against the side of her stomach, where the pain came from.

"I destroyed the plan, I am so stupid!", Josie said as she lifted up the hem of the sweater to have a look at Penelope's wound.

"What plan?", Penelope asked.

"Our first kiss. It didn't happen like this."

Penelope smiled while Josie let go of the shirt when she saw that the bandage wasn't covered with blood.

"You are trying to get me to remember with reliving our old days?"

Josie nodded.

"It was Lizzie's idea. She is my twin. We are fraternal."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Did the kiss help?", Josie asked, as she blushed because of how they were not able to control themselves despite Penelope not knowing her and them still being ex girlfriends.

'Guess, we don't only make out because of magical slugs', Josie thought.

"If I remembered anything? No, I didn't."

Josie pouted. She was dissapointed.

"But I never wanted to stop kissing you. Your lips felt familiar, my hands holding your face. It felt familiar.", Penelope comforted the brunette.

There was a knock and the door opened, revealing M.G. Penelope looked suspiciously at the boy, who smiled at her like she was someone famous.

"Are you enjoying being stuck to your bed, Peez? Especially with Josie?", M.G teased, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Josie rolled her eyes and waited for Penelope's reaction.

"Shut up or I will do the same to you what happened to me but you will have no one by your side because Lizzie wouldn't show up in your dorm, Milton.", Penelope answered calmly.

M.G and Josie exchanged a look.

"Did you just call me Milton and insulted Lizzie? In one sentence? Peez, do you remember?"

"I have no idea, who you are or what I just talked about. It just happened."

"You also called me JoJo earlier.", Josie pointed out.

"This isn't normal.."

Emma's voice caused the three students to look at the door where the teacher was standing, frowning at Penelope.

"Ms. Tig is our teacher. She saved you.", Josie explained to Penelope.

"What is not normal?", Penelope asked, while Emma put down Penelope's bag that Matt Donovan had found not that far away outside of the car and had just delivered to Salvatore School, next to her suitcase.

"We assumed the reason for your memory loss was because of your injuries but I think that is not the case anymore."

"Why else doesn't Penelope remember?", M.G asked.

"Whoever attacked you, put a spell on you. A spell that erased your memory. But the spell seems to be weak since you still say things you would normally say."

Silence followed till Penelope spoke up.

"Can you please leave me alone? At least for the rest of the day? My brain hurts with all this information."

"I understand that all of this is too much, if you wanna talk..Josie can you lead you to my sessions.", Emma said, sympathizing with Penelope.

"Sorry for overwhelming you, Peez.", M.G apologized and followed Emma outside.

Josie didn't move and looked at Penelope expectantly.

"Are you hungry? I could grab us something from the kitchen and we could binge watch a show together."

But Penelope wanted something else.

"You too."

"W-what?", Josie stuttered, not believing what Penelope wanted.

"Go away, Josie."

The coldness in her voice. Josie had heard it when Penelope had broken up with her. Hearing it for the second time didn't make it better. Josie's heart was aching.

The brunette got up from the bed and Penelope expected her to leave immediately but instead she grabbed Penelope's bag and her suitcase, walked back to the bed and placed it next to it.

"So, you don't have to walk.", Josie explained, her voice barely a whisper and she hurried out of the dorm before she would cry in front of Penelope.

-

Josie couldn't sleep. Her mind was invaded with Penelope. Josie was worried. What if Penelope would never remember? The raven haired witch asking Josie to leave had hurt her.

Josie remembered Emma words and she felt desperate. Penelope was still sometimes talking like the Penelope without memory loss so was the "Go away, Josie." part of this new Penelope or did the old Penelope, _her Penelope_ not want her anymore?

Getting more worried, the brunette threw her blanket back, walked on her tip toes to the door and went to Penelope's dorm.

Josie knocked against the door and even though Penelope didn't say a "Come In", Josie turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Josie felt a stab in her heart when Penelope's bed was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The roles are reversed..now Josie is chasing after Penelope. Where did Penelope go?
> 
> I hope you liked it.


	4. One Reason To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Sudden decision I know but I am not satisfied with the story anymore. 
> 
> I have written this while being not in a good place so I hope it doesn't suck that much.
> 
> English isn't my first language so yeah mistakes are possible.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Josie turned around, ready to search the whole school but Penelope was standing there.

"I actually wanted to apologize..then I realised I have no idea where your room is. I tried finding it..I am rambling....I.."

Penelope found herself wrapped in Josie's arms and she hugged her back, feeling once again not a stranger to Josie's affection.

"I was so scared you left again.", Josie whispered and Penelope hugged her even more tightly, assuring that she wouldn't leave.

-

Penelope and Josie were cuddling, both asleep when Penelope's phone in the pocket of her sweatpants started vibrating.

Penelope had found her phone earlier in her bag but hadn't been able to unlock it because she didn't know her recent password.

Penelope looked at the notification from a news app on her lockscreen and she wanted to curse but then she saw the headline 

"Tragic death of Eric Park and Sierra Park"

Penelope sat up and Josie didn't wake up with it, she was that exhausted. Penelope glanced at the sleeping brunette and typed 'JoJo' in her phone. 

The unlocked phone revealed the whole article and Penelope read it. Her face didn't change with sadness or shock when she was finished.

-

Emma, who was approaching the dorm of Penelope with the solution to spell, paused when she heard Josie and Penelope arguing.

Some witches were standing annoyed in the door of their dorms because the two had disturbed their sleep.

Emma opened the door of Penelope's dorm not that wide just to peek inside. The teacher focused on Penelope who was looking upset at Josie and was calling her and Marta liars.

Emma muttered the spell to bring Penelope's memories back and then she closed the door and ordered the other witches to go back to sleep.

-

"I am sorry. I didn't want you to be hurt. You went through so much. Marta also lied just to protect you.", Josie sobbed.

"I remember."

Josie looked up to Penelope suprised.

"My memories are back, Josie.", Penelope repeated, much calmer now.

"And about my parents death..as much as horrible I sound...I could care less. They weren't my parents...I mean they were but Marta raised me and loved me. Not them. I was just angry because I hate lies. I can't stand lies."

"I know that.", Josie said softly and leaned in to Penelope caressing her cheek.

"Come here.", Penelope said and then she kissed Josie.

Penelope knew that she had to be in Belgium right now to meet up with Caroline but Josie had given her a reason to stay.

A reason for Penelope to be by Josie's side, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope it didn't suck.
> 
> Thank you for your support.


End file.
